Conventionally, plasmon sensors are known (please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,031 (Patent Document 1), for example). The plasmon sensors utilize the principle of surface plasmon resonance using evanescent waves, and perform quantitative assays on substances contained in samples. In Patent Document 1, an interface between a prism and a metal coating applied to a surface of the prism, and the metal coating being in contact with the sample, is illuminated with a light beam at a total reflection angle. Further, the reflection angle of the light beam that has been totally reflected at the interface is detected to perform a quantitative assay on a substance in the sample. Further, in Patent Document 1, a light source and a photo-detector (light detector) are movable to perform quantitative assays on plural samples stored in sample cells.
Further, fluorescence detection apparatuses utilizing the evanescent waves have been proposed (please refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-128151 (Patent Document 2), for example). Patent Document 2 discloses a quantitative assay on an analyte by detecting fluorescence output when the analyte labeled with a fluorescent material or the like in a sample container is excited by evanescent waves.
Generally, when biochemical assay is performed by using the fluorescence detection apparatus as disclosed in Patent Document 2, it is necessary to carry out first reaction processing in advance before carrying out second reaction processing. In the first reaction processing, an analyte in a sample solution and a fluorescent label are bound together, and in the second reaction processing, the analyte labeled with the fluorescent material is captured by chemical bond.
Here, μTAS (Micro Total Analysis Systems), as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-222479 (Patent Document 3), may be adopted to reduce the amount of sample solution collected from a living body, and to increase a detection speed. At this time, desirable effects are achievable as for the second reaction processing. However, there are some problems as for the first reaction processing. Specifically, it is necessary that the analyte in the sample solution and the fluorescent label sufficiently bind to each other. However, it is difficult to sufficiently stir the solution in a fluidic channel of the μTAS to dissolve the fluorescent material in the solution. Consequently, the accuracy of detection of the analyte becomes lower.
As described above, a desirable method for the first reaction processing and a desirable method for the second reaction processing are different. Therefore, efficient measurement has been difficult by using conventional methods.